The Secrets Hidden in the Shadows
by Faith.may
Summary: A red-haired girl has not had the best life, but when she choses to return to the leaf village to take the chunin exams she meets someone who she believes can finally understand ere is one problem though, this person is Gaara and will not be found caring about anyone. My summary is really bad, but I hope y'all will LOVE my story! Rated T for small moments with Gaara.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note**

** I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. I do own my OCs, so please do not steal them. This is my first Naruto fan-fic and I hope everyone loves it! I will update in about two weeks. I would LOVE for y'all to review and to hear about what y'all guys think I can do better. Enjoy the story! =) **

Chapter 1

Alone

I walk down a dark ally. The street lights are out and somewhere nearby a dog is barking. It wasn't always like this. I wasn't always like this. I didn't always have to kill to survive. I didn't always have to run for my life from the people I once loved and trusted. I wasn't always alone.

Back home, I was cared for. I felt loved and felt that I was worth something, even if the only person that ever cared about me was my nanny. Everything I had to do was done under a tight watch. I never knew why until the night everything changed forever.

_Seven years before_

My name is Kanashimi. I am slowly walking down the street in my home village, the hidden mist village. I am on my way to my despised academy. My red hair is down and blowing in the light breeze and my blue eyes are downcast so that all I can see is the cracked sidewalk. I don't want to go, but Crissy, that's my nanny, says I have to. If Crissy says I have to, then I will. I want to make everyone proud of me. I want to show everyone that I can be useful and that I can be strong even though I am just six years old.

At the academy, all the kids hate me. I don't even have one friend. I have no idea why, but everyone fears me. They call me names, yell at me, and the biggest of them likes to find me alone and beat me up. No one ever says anything nice to me. They all say all I am is a freak and a waste of space. They say I'm so worthless that even my own mother didn't want me.

They must be right because my mommy left me with my daddy before I can even remember. I really don't know why, but it must be because she didn't want a daughter like me. I can't remember what she was like, but Crissy says my mommy was very smart and kind. She says I should try to be like her. Crissy told me that my mommy was picked on too, but that she never gave up hope that it would get better. I try to not give up, but it's hard. My mommy was a lot better at that than me.

"Hey look, there's the queen of freaks! Don't get close to her; she'll turn you into a freak too!" a young boy with sand-colored hair shouts. When I look closer at this boy's face, I remember who it is. It's a boy from the academy, his name is Keiji. He is the most popular guy in the academy. I just wish he would just leave me alone. I never did anything to him. I have no idea why he feels like he needs to lead the race to break me first.

I turn my back on the laughs and keep walking down the road. It's hard to breathe. I can feel the tears burning in the back of my eyes. _If I can just get away, then I can cry. I just can't let anyone see my tears. _The shouts grow stronger as the group sprints up behind me. I feel my feet start to move faster. _I have to get away. I have to hide where they will never find me. _

Someone grabs my bag and tosses it into the road. It rips and my books go flying. I don't think about what I'm doing. I just run out to grab them. I'm putting the last one of my books into my bag, when a dark laugh makes me look up sharply. The boy from before is standing in front of me. I feel all of the blood run from my face.

"It's time to show you what a real ninja can do!" he bellows. Before I even have time to blink, he is moving his hands. "Snake-Sheep-Money-Bore-Horse-Tiger, fire release dragon fire technique! _ No that's impossible. He can't already know that jutsu! _

I feel the flames lick at my clothes as I jump to the side. I'm too slow to get away though, and I hear my skin sizzling from the fire. I look down to see the whole left side of my body is black. My clothes have been burned away, along with most of my flesh, leaving nothing but black bones in the fire's wake. I have never felt such intense pain in my life. _Why haven't I died? Please just let me die. _I fall to the ground screaming in pain as Keiji just stares at me with a smirk on his face. I watch through blurry eyes as all the other kids scatter, running away. I can't breathe, and I feel something warm and thick running from the corner of my mouth.

As I stare at Keiji, my blood begins to boil. _Why me, why is it always me? I hate you, I hate everyone! Why don't you just die? You don't deserve to live! _I glare at him while foreign thoughts of revenge run through my head.

Out of nowhere, Keiji falls to the ground. His hands are clutching at his head so hard that blood is running down his face. He opens his mouth and screams in pure agony. He then pushes himself in to a tight ball and gives one more agony filled scream, before his body shudders then goes still. Even though his screams stop, he does not move from the ground.

I reach out towards him before I remember the fact that he brunt me to a crisp. I carefully look down to the left side of my small body, only to gasp in surprise. Where there had been only black flesh and burned bones, there was now nothing but light pick scars. I had healed. _How did I do this? How is this possible? _I think as I stare at my hands. _What am I? _

I look up to see that Keiji has still not moved. _I hope he's ok, _I think to myself. I slowly stand and call out to him in a hoarse voice, "Keiji, hey Keiji get up. Are you ok?" When he doesn't reply, I walk over and kneel beside him. "Keiji you're kind of scaring me. Are you ok? Say something!" I lay a hand on Keiji to shake him, but his limp form falls to the side showing his open eyes staring at nothing.

**Author's Note **

** Did y'all guys like it? Sorry that this chapter was basally one big flash back, but it will help later on. Trust me. I would LOVE to hear from y'all guys, so please review! See y'all in two weeks! =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note**

** Hey, guys! I am SO late on my update, sorry! *jumps away from rotten fruit that is being thrown* I said I was sorry… This is a huge chapter SO maybe that will make up for me being so late. I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. My OC's are mine and mine alone. Please do not steal them! Anyway on to the reviews (or should I say review) and then to the story!**

**Fox Kit Princess-**** Thank you for reviewing and thanks for your support! Here is that new chapter, hope you love it!**

Chapter 2

The Double-edged Sword of the Mist

_Present day _

I shake the memory from my head as I walk slowly into the gates of a small village. The only thing on my mind, now, is to find some cheap food and maybe a warm bath. When you're on the run you miss little things like that. I may even get to settle down here for a bit. I'm thinking maybe I can even get some work done, and earn some money.

I've been on the run most of my life, but I don't care. I've never had a real home or a real family, so I don't really know what I'm missing. I think I've seen every village there is to see. I'm thinking I may move back to the leaf village and take the chunin exams. Some people may be scared off by the to-the-death fights, but the more I think about it the more excited I get. I may not look as deadly as some of the other students, but your worse mistake is to underestimate me.

My name is Kanashimi or Kani for short. I am thirteen years old and very different from most other people you may know. I have long red hair and bright blue eyes. Almost no one knows about who I really am, but I have a feeling it won't be long before everyone finds out. Everyone that knows of me, fears me.

**They don't fear you, child. They fear the unknown, they fear what runs in your veins. They fear me. **_You forget that they take that out on me, Nikushimi. _**I never forget. I have been with you sense before you can ever remember. When you were little I was your imagery moody friend and as you grew you sometimes thought you were crazy. That was until you were told what you were and who ran in your veins, then you knew you weren't crazy.**

(Random author's note- the **Bold **typing means that Nikushimi is talking; the _Italic _typing means Kani is talking back; also they talk telepathy.)

When I was born I was very sick. My mother was told that I would live only a week at the longest. As I grew weaker, so did my mother. A man by the name of Orochimaru offered a way to safe me. My mother jumped at the idea and begged him for his help. To save me, Orochimaru made me the host of Nikushimi. Nikushimi is the demon of hatred. 

"Mommy, where are you? Mommy!" a little girl cries from the right of me. She can't be more than four. **Leave her we don't have time for charity. **_No, we have plenty of time. I'm gonna help her. _**Of course you are. ** I slowly lean down and tap her shoulder.

"Hi there little one, are you lost?" I say genteelly.

"No, I'm not lost. My mommy is lost. Who are you?" the young girl says with a sniffle. **You better not tell her who you are.**

"My name's Kani, but that's our little secret. What's your name?"** What did I just say? Do you have a death wish? **_Look, its fine. No one, but people I trust call me Kani._ I can feel a small smile playing on my lips.

"My name's Yuri, I'm four," she tells me holding up four little fingers. "Can you help me find my lost mommy?"

"Yeah, I'll help you. Can I carry you, so we can move faster?" Yuri nods her head. I swing her into my arms as I'm standing. "Yuri, close your eyes."

"Why?" she asks, blinking her big hazel eyes.

"Do you know what a ninja is?" **Stop you have already told her too much. **_Nikushimi, just calm down everything is fine, I have it under control. _ "Well I'm gonna do a secret ninja thing to find your mom. Do you understand?" She nods her head wildly making her curly hair bounce up and down. She squeezes her eyes tight and hides her face in my shoulder. I smile big and then set to work finding her mom.

I close my own eyes and form a seal with my hands. My vision is sent flying around the small village until I come across one woman who is searching fearfully for someone. This woman has the same curly hair as Yuri and her eyes are the same too. My smile grows and I begin to run quickly to the scared woman. **You are gonna regret this. **_No I won't. _**She could tell someone. **_She won't, I'll take care of it. _**You better, because you don't want me to take care of it for you.**

"Yuri you can open your eyes now. I found your mom, but I need you to do me a huge favor," I say prying the little girl from my arms.

"What?" she asks, cocking her head slightly.

"I need you to never tell anyone my name, not even your mommy. Can you promise me that, Yuri?"

"Why?" she asks her eyes huge.

"Some very bad men are looking for me. So, can you promise me?"

"I cross my heart and hope to die, that I won't tell anybody. I swear on my life!" she says standing proudly. I allow myself a small laugh at this silly little child.

"Are you laughing at me?" Yuri asks with her small hands on her hips.

"No, no I'm not," I say trying to hide my giggling. "Look, Yuri there's your mom. She's looking for you."

"Mommy!" she yells running into the woman's arms. **So that was your big plan. Have the girl promise. People can break promises. **_You have some severe trust issues. _

"Where were you, Yuri? I was so scared, I turned around and you were gone. I thought someone had taken you away from me. Don't you ever do that again! You almost gave me a heart attack," the woman says the fear still in her voice.

"It's ok mommy. I wasn't scared. A nice girl helped me find you! She said she was a ninja!" Yuri says full of joy.

"She did! Well, that sure was nice of her. So, what's this girl's name?" the mother says with a light laugh.

"It's a secret," Yuri whispers to her mother. _See I told you it would be fine. Now don't you feel like you did something good? _**No I don't, because I didn't, you did. **_You are so stubborn. _

"Oh, ok. Where is this secret ninja? I would love to meet her." Yuri turns around and looks around crazily for me. She then turns sheepishly to her mom.

"I don't know. I lost her." I see Yuri start to tear up and it takes everything I have not to run to her. **Now, don't you feel bad you made that girl cry? **_No, I don't, because I helped her find her mom. _ **Looks like I'm not the only stubborn one. **_I learned it from you. _I hear Nikushimi snort. Yuri's mother leans over and picks up her tearful daughter.

"It's ok Yuri. Tell you what we'll look for her on the way through town, ok?" I smile as Yuri nods.

_Yuri__ was a sweet little girl. Too bad we'll never see her again. Now that she knows my name we have to move on, _I think with a sigh. **I'm glad you're smart enough to see that at least. **

Later that day, I am walking out of the village gates when I am stopped by a young sliver haired man with glasses. _I don't like this guy. Something's not right here. _**I feel the same way.**

"Are you the Double-edged Sword of the mist?" **Darn it!** _I knew it. He knows who I really am. I can't fight here, not where everyone can see. _**Act out plan B.**I cock my head slightly to the side as if I'm confused.

"I'm sorry, I think you have the wrong person," I say smiling hugely. "My name is Shinkō. Can I help you find someone?" **That was good, this might work. **_Says the person who said it was a stupid plan and we should just bash their heads in when I said we should have a plan B._

The strange young man just stares at me, and then pushes his glasses up higher on his nose. "No its fine, Shinkō, just if you see anyone you don't know find me. My name is Kabuto."

I smile again and say, "Ok, I'll look around. It's Kabuto, right?" He nods his head curtly and I make sure to remember his name. As I walk past him he whispers, "Have a nice day the Double-edged Sword of the mist." _I knew that was too easy, _I think as I stab a knife into Kabuto middle. **That could have been better. **_To you everything can be better, but I'll take what I can get._ I let a small smile crawl onto my face as I see blood run from his mouth, and then he disappears in a cloud of smoke.

"You should learn not to be over confident!" Kabuto yells as he lands a solid kick to my side. I fly into a nearby building and suck in a deep breath as I hear one of my ribs crack. _I have to get out of the village, that way I can fight. _**Let's just fight here. **_Are you sure? You're the one always saying that I shouldn't fight were anyone can see._** Yeah, I'm sure. **_Well, I am not. _"Come out or I'm coming in, and you don't want that!" I slowly stand and make my way out off the rumble as I pull my hair into a ponytail.

"If you want to fight me so bad, I'm afraid that you'll have to follow me out of the village. I know that it's bothersome, but we can't be having people trying to stop us now can we," I say calmly while I'm picking at my nails. **I want to fight, now. You better not make me wait long or I'll just over take you again. **_That's nice, Nikushimi. I thought we were over this by now._

"Sorry but I'm gonna have to say no. I'd rather just fight you right here, right now," Kabuto says smirking. He jumps at me yet again and a voice freezes both of us.

"Stop, you can't hurt K! I won't let you hurt my K!" a little girl's voice yells. I close my eyes as if in pain. _Why is she here? She isn't meant to be here. She is going to get hurt. Oh, Yuri why did you have to say anything? _**This is why you don't help people. Now, she is going to be in the way.**I prepare to jump to her when out of the corner of my eye I see Kabuto do the same._ He's going to hurt her! I can't let that happen!_

"Yuri, run away! Get away from here!" I shout towards Yuri and her shell-shocked mother.

"You're too late!" Kabuto screams out as he grabs Yuri and puts a knife to her throat. Yuri whimpers as the knife cuts in to her neck, making a thin line of blood run slowly down her neckline. I freeze. _No, this is little sister all over again._

_7 Years before_

I am walking home when a blood-curling scream comes from my house. I begin to run as fast as I can. _No, he wasn't meant to be home yet! If he hurts my little sister I'll never forgive myself! _I shove open the door and scream my sister's name, "Airi, where are you? Airi!" I freeze when I hear a whimper of pain. I slowly turn my head. My father is holding my little sister with a knife pressed to her throat. A thin line of blood is running from the wound. My father stinks of booze and his eyes hold an anger that I have seen many times before.

"You're too late," my father slurs.

"Father please let my sister go. Please father I will do whatever you want, just don't hurt Airi," I beg.

"No, I will not you monster. If I can't kill you, I'll kill the one person you act like you care about." He pushes the knife deeper into my little sister's neck.

"Please father, don't hurt her! She is only two! Please she's only two!" My father just laughs and shoves the knife deeper in to her neck.

"Sisie," I hear Airi gurgle as she begins to choke on her own blood.

"No Airi!" I ran forward as my father drops her now limp body. I fall down beside her little form and pull her into my arms. Her blood is staining my pain clothes and her chest is not moving. "Airi, no you're not dead, you're not dead! Wake up, Airi! Wake up, my beloved jasmine; you have to wake up! You're ok. You're going to be fine. We are going to be fine." I hug her closer to me as violent sobs rock my body. "Airi, my beloved jasmine, why did you have to get hurt? Why am I such a monster? It's my entire fault! I'm so sorry, Airi! I'm so sorry, my beloved jasmine!" The sobs over take me once more as I sit on the floor rocking my beloved jasmine.

**Authors note**

** (So y'all aren't confused, Airi means beloved jasmine.) That's the end of this chapter. *Crying softly* *wipes away the tears and tries to write this author's note* Ok, I think I have myself under control now. That chapter was hard to write but I hope y'all liked it. I would love some feedback. So PLEASE review or PM me sometime. If there is something you think I could do better, don't be scared to tell me. Thank y'all for reading! If y'all like the Walking Dead, y'all should check out my other story, the Pain of Moving On. Here is its URL, ** s/10336512/1/The-Pain-of-Moving-On.


End file.
